Semiconductor magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) stores data as direction of magnetic moment in a ferromagnetic material. Atoms in ferromagnetic materials respond to external magnetic fields, aligning their magnetic moments to the direction of the applied magnetic field. When the field is removed, the magnetic moments still remain aligned in the induced direction. A field applied in the opposite direction can cause the magnetic moments to realign themselves with the new direction if the field is large enough. Typically, the magnetic moments of the atoms within a volume of the ferromagnetic material are aligned parallel to one another by a magnetic exchange interaction. These magnetic moments then respond together, largely as one macro-magnetic moment, or magnetic domain, to the external magnetic field
A domain wall between magnetic domains may be spatially confined by a potential well such that a substantial amount of applied energy is required to move the domain wall away from the potential well to no longer be spatially confined by the potential well. Thus there is a need to provide a method and structure for moving the domain wall away from the potential well to no longer be spatially confined by the potential well, by using less applied energy than is presently used in the related art.